Will Love Be Enough To Break A Monster's Curse
by Tay-girl-95
Summary: When he lost his love he stroked a deal with the devil. What will happen when he finds her? Will his curse be lifted? Or will he condemned her soul likes his? Read and find out Reader insert. Might be rated M just in case I get creative or motivated enough to put lemons in it. Got some of the ideas from Bram Stoker's Dracula.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers if you decided to read this than good for you…**

**I do not own Van Helsing all rights are reserved for Stephen Sommers…**

**_Full summary:_** **When he lost his love he stroked a deal with the devil. What will happen when he finds her? Will his curse be lifted? Or will he condemned her soul likes his? Read and find out Reader insert. Rated M just in case I get creative or motivated enough to put lemons in it. Got some of the ideas from Bram Stoker's Dracula. You reader decide to go to Transylvania after the same reoccurring dream you had since you where six after your great grandmother's death. But after piecing together your dreams and the local's stories that you figured that the myth's of Dracula are not just stories, and he still lives! What will happen when you actually meet the handsome king of all Vampires?**

* * *

_I walked towards my bride's lifeless and soaked body on the steps before the cross and the priest._

_"A message was shot into the mistress' chamber. It read that the Turks we're successful in ending your life." The priest crossed himself "She thinking that you were dead was too much for her to bear and she jumped into the river and ending her life. We could not stop her."_

_"No!" I buried my face into her chest and started to sob praying she would wake._

_"She left her final words." I looked back to the priest and back to her hand that held a crumpled and blood stained letter. I pulled it from her hands and read._

**_"My Prince is dead. All is Lost without him._**

**_I leave this earth, and may god reunite us in heaven._**

**_May God forgive me? _**

**_Elisaveta"_**

_"I am sorry prince, but she has taken her on life her soul cannot be saved. Her soul is damned." I shot my head up towards the priest and I stood in front of him_

_"If her soul is to be sent to hell than so shall mine, I will arise from my death to avenge her with the powers of the dark. I renounce God!" I drew my sword and stabbed the giant cross straight in the middle of it, and watched as blood sickle down the cross. I grabbed a golden goblet and placed it under the cross to capture the blood. "Blood is life and it shall be mine." I placed the goblet to my lips and began to drink it .feeling uncontrollable powers raging through my body and darkness overcoming my sight. When I awoke from the darkness everyone was dead, all around me where bodies and a blooded sword in my hands. My mouth was turned dry and my stomach ached. _

_"Do you mortal who renounce God himself, would you like make a bargain with me?" I whisked around trying to find the source of the voice._

_"Who are you?" I asked as I dropped my sword to the ground._

_"I go by many names but in your religion I am the Devil." A shrouded figure came into view. "Are you willing to sell your soul to me?"_

_"Yes!" I yelled I couldn't see his face but I since that he smiled an evil grin at me. The Devil disappeared but his laughter remained as I felt my teeth ache and my throat ran dry and my stomach grew with unbelievable hunger. Looking at the blood all around me made me hunger to it. I scooped up a handful of blood and drinking it and licking the remains in my hand._

_"You can only break this curse is when God decides to, and only then will you find peace." The Devils voice echoed through my castle. _

_*Time Laps*_

_I Dracula have been killed by Van Helsing "The left hand of God." I guess god has forgiven me enough to send Gabriel to kill me._

_"Think again my slave." A voice ranged through my soul._

_*Mean while in the Vatican* _

_"Carl I do not wish to live without Anna." Helsing slumped against the cathedral wall. Carl patted him on the back_

_"Well you'll be able to see her again, besides she wouldn't want you to feel sorry for her death." Carl sat down next to Helsing. "She always said 'We always look on the brightest side of death.'" Helsing got up and walked inside the cathedral straight for his room._

_"Anna I am sorry for what I am about to do." Helsing pulled out his gun pointed it to his head and pulled the trigger caused him to see the darkness. _

_"Why did you shoot yourself?" Helsing could hear Carl's voice as light started to come to Helsing's eyes. _

_"Why am I not dead?" _

_"Maybe God needs you to stay?" Carl hugged Helsing._

_"Or maybe Dracula is not dead?"_

* * *

**Yes the reader is not in this part but this is the beginning to the beginning. **

**Hope yall will like my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok I change the summary. I think this would be a better idea to have the mother die instead of a great grandmother (The great grandmother will be mentioned) **_

_**New Full summary:**_ **When he lost his love he stroked a deal with the devil. What will happen when he finds her? Will his curse be lifted? Or will he condemned her soul likes his? Read and find out Reader insert. Rated M just in case I get creative or motivated enough to put lemons in it. Got some of the ideas from Bram Stoker's Dracula. You reader decide to go to Transylvania after the same reoccurring dream you had since you where 14 after your mother's death. But after piecing together your dreams and the local's stories that you figured that the myth's of Dracula are not just stories, and he still lives! What will happen when you actually meet the handsome king of all Vampires? We shall see…**

**Oh I know it's August but lets pretend that its October just for the Chapter, also you are 21 in this story, and you live with your dad and you're in college…**

* * *

_Every night since you were 14 years old you always dreamt of your mother in a flowing white dress leading you across mass lands of land and oceans. Your mother would always smile at you and would always take you at an old ran down castle surrounded by mountains and their many valleys. She would leave you at the front door to the castle._

_"Mom" You would scream, "Where did you go? Don't leave me again." You fell to your knees and started to cry feeling the tears trickle down your cheeks._

_"My child you should not be here it is not safe." Said an old man that you always thought to be the castle's caretaker, he put his hand on your shoulder "Why do you always come here every night" _

_"My mother's spirit always brings me here." You would always reply. "And she always leaves me here." You looked up at the man. "Why does she leave me? What is this place?" You cried some more._

_"You do not know of this place?" You shook your head. "This is Doctor-"_

"(Y/N) it's time to wake up." Your father told you as he knocked on your door.

You pulled your phone off of it's charger and read that it was 7 in the morning and it was Saturday. "Dad," You groaned "It's Saturday, I'm going back to sleep." You rolled back onto your very, very fluffy pillow and pulled the covers over your head as you curled up in a ball.

"No (Y/N)," Your father came into your room and pulled your covers off. "You have your therapy session today." He grabbed your pillow out from underneath you as you groaned and protested. "And it's not my fault that she insists on having it this early on every Saturday." He laughed as he threw your pillow at you. You glared at him. "Get ready and I might drop you off at the mall with (#1 BEST FRIEND'S NAME)"

"With what money I only have $20, and that's barely enough for a meal." You stated still have asleep. "And how did you know she's going to be at the mall?"

"Well she calls every day, that and you need to get out of the house so I made arrangements for you two to hang." Your dad tried to sound cool; he even crossed his arms on his chest and pretended to lean against something. You laughed at his attempt. He wasn't lying when he said that you need to get out of the house, you've been cooped up for the last two weeks, it's not that you wanted to it's just that all of your friends were busy. "Oh and I'll give you $50 for passing your college exams."

"Only $50?" You raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh alright I'll give you a hundred," He sat in a chair next to your bed "If you are ready in the next five minutes." You agreed and pushed him out of your room and changed out of your pajamas. You didn't put any make up on because you really didn't need it and was a little lazy to put it on today. You walked out of your room "Ready?" He asked and you nodded.

After spending an hour with your therapist and didn't understand what in the world she said all you got was you were depressed. She prescribed pills for but you told her you didn't need any. Your dad did as he promised; he gave you $100 and dropped you off at the mall.

"(Y/N!)" Yelled your friend as she ran and gave you a huge hug.

"Hey (#1 best friend's name)" You said with barely any breath from your friends bear hug. She let you go and you breathed in deeply to replace the breath your had just lost. You turned around to your father. "Dad I'll be home by 3 ok."

"Ok but I won't be there." He smiled at you.

"What Mr(Y/last name) gotta a hot date?" Your friend laughed at him a little.

"Actually I do. Her name is my job." Your little group laughed. "I won't be home till maybe 8" He put the car in drive and drove away.

"So what do you want to do first?" Your friend nudged you with her elbow.

"Let's go to Hot topic I need new junk anyways." You nudged back at her.

You two were going through the T-shirt racks with the Sailor Moon and the other shirts they sold there. Let's face it anything dark or basically anything with skulls. You found this tank with a skull on it with some color and lightening striking the skull. During your memorizing the tank you just found, you manage to lose track of your friend.

"(#1 BEST FRIENDS NAME)?" You called for her through the store you jumped around to see if you could see her. You finally found her looking at the earrings and the Blackheart nail polish that Hot Topic carries.

"What color should I get (Y/N)?" She turned to you obviously didn't know that she lost you and that you were looking for her. She held up a black, red, green and pink finger nail polish.

"I personally like black and red," You debated between the other two colors "But green has always looked good on you." You gave her a smile. She listened and you both bought the stuff you got, and decided to go to the food court.

You noticed a Halloween store as you started to walk by it. For fun your friend drags you into. She left you and started to grab random costumes then running to the dressing room to try them on. You figured she would take a while so you decided to browse around the store. You found a section of creepy pictures; you looked at one of a girl with black eyes with black lace draped over her mouth.

You kept looking at them till you found a castle that was lighten by the moons light. You looked at every little detail of the pictures you could not see any difference between the picture and in the one from your dream. Something deep inside of you screamed and unknowing to you dropped the picture to the ground

"(Y/N)?" Your friend tapped you on your shoulder. You didn't turn around to meet her gaze that she held on you. "Earth to (Y/N)" She shook you a little bit, bringing you out of your horrid state. "What's wrong (Y/N)"

"This picture," You bent down to pick it up "It's exactly the same castle from my dreams." Your voice sounded weak. She grabbed the picture and took it to a man had black gages and a black widow tattoo on his hand was working at the cash register.

"Hey man where's this castle in the picture at," Your friend said as she slammed it on the counter. He gave her "I'm coming off my high right now" look.

"Seriously you two don't know about this castle?" We both shook our head. "This is Castle Frankenstein."

"You've got to be kidding me" Your friend, "Like Frankenstein's monster and Count Dracula?"

* * *

**OK Done with this one Hope yall like it… This story is supposed to be set in this time period, why I'm not sure.**

**It might be a while before I make a new chapter cause I'm working on this one while I'm finishing my first Mummy Fanfic.**


End file.
